Kagome Will Be Mine
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: A new addition what will happen one day that obession will drive an evil genius like Naraku to stalk Kagome will anyone protect her? Chapter 7 is now up! Ok who ever placed that last review as a guest please take it down...
1. Naraku

Mine: This is a dark Naraku and Kagome fanfiction, I own nothing but the idea, taken a little break with a couple of my stories to get inspired to write this one I dont know how many  
chapters this will have...

Chapter One: Naraku's Point Of View:

People may call me 'evil' or 'sick' however I can be your greatest ally or your worst enemy, actually I will be honest from the first moment that I saw her- my beastal side wanted to claim her. I get what I want is a certain little miko, and you little Kagome you will be mine...

True I thought that she was Kikyo reborn, well for awhile, however I saw the differences immediately,  
Kikyo was not so 'lively' Kagome was a fireball that will only be for me. Kikyo was more powerful than Kagome for awhile, in the clay pot ignorance, Kagome surpassed her without no one but me knowing, true if I wanted to kill her I would have and be done with this 'obession' as mortals call it.

Though Kikyo was more fully figured, Kagome was small and hopefully I would fit, I smile to myself outside in the sun give me dark clouds anyday, damn she will be coming from her home at any moment, my red eyes drifted over to where Inuyasha and Kikyo were talking. And however again Kikyo was pitching him lies about how 'She' Saved Kagome, what a lie and I am supposed to be evil?

If he believes that... Well he did? Baka... My little miko, my little Kagome come to me and be mine; I saw her walking along the path knowing that she could detect the Shikon No Tamma I hid it well.

My little miko, you are so innocent and sweet, and mine upon further observation I noticed that she was not in her rather short kimono that she always wears, instead she was wearing a black dress that hugged her curved frame perfectly, it came to her knees and there was little bit of material on the shoulders; with one quick swipe of my claws, everyone would see what was mine and will always will be mine I will make a mental note to have her wardrobe made for her blacks and reds and maybe some purples.

The front of the dress had sliver corset styled on breast section and down to her stomach area, soon that stomach will be the home of our children- a couple of sons and a couple of daughters; but I will win her over I have the confindence in myself that I can.

Upon closer inspection of my little Kagome, my little miko, oh you have no idea what you do to me do you? A simple look from those large blue eyes of yours and I can not breathe, one breathe from you and I almost freeze, I happened to see that she was barefoot carrying her black sandal like shoes; with her midnight black hair flowing in the warm summer wind, like my own black wavy hair it was all down my back.

I had looked over at the two that were Inuyasha and Kikyo, they were kissing and holding eachother as if their lives had  
depended on it, Kagome will have much to say about this.

''Inuyasha...'' Her honey pure voice had rung out, ''Where are you?'' My young miko had asked with a slight worry, what if they had went on without her? No Kagome, my little angel, my little miko you are never alone, I am here and will always be here with you by yourside is my right. You will see that we are perfect together, ''Inuyasha, what are you hiding?'' She had heard some noise and started to slowly walk off the path going towards the village, and her beautiful face so expressionful and yet sad and surprised...

Kagome: Inuyasha... How-how could you?

Kikyo: He will not hear you, copy, he only listens to me, unless you are to die, now time to remove these pesky beads

As Kikyo went to remove them, they had shocked her?

Kikyo: What is this? You!

Kagome: I didn't do anything! Leave him alone, if you really love him Kikyo leave him alone!

Kikyo: Now I have a better idea, *She glances over at Inuyasha* Inuyasha my beloved, Kagome is using you she is in cahoots with Naraku...

Oh Kikyo you are a true lame horse...

Kagome: Inuyasha can you hear me?

Kikyo: No Inuyasha, Kagome is lying to you! Kill her!

Kagome was shocked, Inuyasha slowly started to turn to face his friend, the girl was shaking her head side by side while she was backing up in fear and surprise and started to turn heel and run. I knew she was a fast runner  
however this time was different running for her life!

I was torn between wanting to save her or murder Kikyo and making sure that she will never come back to hurt my Kagome, my little miko's heart was racing fast as was her breathing was becoming short and uneven, until she had  
fallen and scrapped her knees while loosing Inuyasha's hot persute, while she was falling she screamed and rolled down a steep hill scrapping her beautiful pale skin; what was left of my heart was going to break. Upon hearing her cry out in  
shock and in pain, knocking the wind out of her small frame; I had gotten there and picked up her frame.

She is so small, so delicate, making sure that there was no one around me, since that I had made sure to spread the rumor in a guise about a few Shikon Jewel shards East of here that 'Holy' monk and the vengeful demon slayer the foxkit and the two tailed cat demon, smiling to myself they were so easily fooled. I was getting ready to make off with her until...

Kikyo: You see Inuyasha I was right, free my soul from that whench!

Inuyasha (Who was sounding like a puppet): My beloved, I will free you from this hell,

I watched as he had raised his claws in an attempt to attack myself and my Kagome, like I would allow it to happen, seeing him go into his attack mode. My little miko, who was still passed out she was talking in her state ''Inuyasha,''  
He perked up ''Sit...'' *BAM!* I smirked, as he came back to normal ''What the hell did I do?'' He griped as he was getting and he happened to looked up and see ''Naraku get your filthy paws off of my Kagome!'' I laugh ''Kukukuku... Your Kagome, I never knew that you have a great sense of humor.'' Tigthen my hold onto my sleeping angel, while watching Inuyasha stand up and glare at both myself and at Kikyo; the woman that once was the object of Onigumo's 'affection' looked as if she had slit her own throat-well in more ways than one..

Inuyasha: Kikyo I will deal with you after I free Kagome...

Kikyo: Inuyasha, h-he is lying!

Now really, I maybe lot of things like the following 'evil, sadistic, cruel, vile, a manipulator, bastard, twisted,' both those are just the highlights about myself but the one thing I am not is a liar...

Naraku (Myself): Kukuku Now really Inuyasha, Kikyo are we a little bit old for this? I thought that I saw you kissing Kikyo like no tomorrow, what had happen there?

I do have have alot of good points, and the undead miko knows it...

Inuyasha: I hate repeating myself prick *pulling out his sword* this ends now, let go of Kagome now!

I had noticed that my little miko was starting to wake up, I watched as she had opened her big blue eyes, they were frightened when they had locked onto my red ones, ''Inu-Yasha...'' She had whimpered out, does she not know that I would never harm her? Well given my past actions, true, and seeing Inuyasha try to attack again ''Wind Scar!'' As he bellowed, I had disappeared with my beloved miko...

As I disappeared with her the look on Inuyasha's face was worth a thusand words to the limit, that made me more confident and more excited, Kagome my dear sweet miko- you are now mine...

(Chapter 1 ended, Chapter2 will be up asap! again this maybe a Naraku/Kagome fiction or I will pair her up with someone else... any ideas?

List of ppl:

Sesshomaru

Naraku

Koga

Bankostu

Inuyasha

The choice is yours... votiong ends by St. Patty's Day! Ja ne! Read and Review! 


	2. Odd Feelings? Confusion

Mine: Chapter two,

(Disclaimer See Chapter 1, I own nothing, I'm thinking hard about making this either a Naraku/ Kagome horror fic, or having Kagome saved by the list of ppl at the end of Chapter 1, well minus Naraku.)

No one's Point Of View,

As Naraku had taken off with Kagome, leaving the silver haired half demon and the undead miko, his once loved one, he stood there in complete and in total shock and that was mild  
as he was holding out his sword still and slowly turning around to see Kikyo still standing there looking just as surprised. Neither didn't speak, Kikyo was still looking at Inuyasha not where Naraku  
had taken Kagome; truthfully she could've cared less but now her Inuyasha was pissed! He wasn't even looking at Kikyo, the woman that he was going to turn human for, he had snapped his head from  
the ground ''No Naraku! Come back here and fight me! Bring Kagome back!'' He had roared into the sky, with such pain and such rage.

Kikyo then moved towards her obession, slowly with her soul collectors, thinking what to tell him she could bewitch him again however that had taken most of her spiritual energies; Kagome was  
the key in completed herself and her powers. Alas that useless bitch would have to die, but take a life to give a life so it will be a wash- no wrong/doing, for what no one knew her heart and soul were tainted.  
Kikyo was becoming tainted with jealousy, the one emotion that had brought alot of women to their knees, jealousy bitterness, hatered and from her encounter before this one with her reincarnation- Kagome-  
the young girl's powers had surprassed Kikyo's?

'But how,' She had thought to herself confused, she was then brought out of her thoughts with Inuyasha screaming at the sky calling Naraku's and Kagome's names; he stabbed his sword into the  
earth, ''Leave me, Kikyo, now.'' His voice held a dangerous tone and a promise, ''Inuyasha, listen to me...'' His once hypnotizing amber stare that Kikyo secretly hated has now turned a hateful and haunting red,  
his fangs were growing at an alarming rate, ''Kikyo, if you have any type of respect for me right now you would leave and never contact me again- or the next time that you are in peril I will not save you;'' He was  
getting pissed off as the seconds ticked by.

Kikyo had that look on her face again, the look that she had slit her own throat, she was going to try to platitcate the petulant hanyo, deep down she didn't want to be seen with a half breed. Maybe she can  
'convince' him to use the jewel, once its whole again, to become human; and then maybe 'convince' him to kill Kagome so that she could have her soul back again. As she got within two feet of him, ''Go away, bitch!''  
He had roared and grabbed his sword and took off, leaving Kikyo and her soul gathering demons, 'Damnit! I was so close and Naraku had to mess up my plans, now Kagome you will understand your place with Inuyasha  
and with the destiny of the Shikon No Tamma and now Naraku had to meddle where his business wasn't required.

Reluctantly taking off with her soul gathers lifting her in the sky, not really knowing where Naraku had taken Kagome, however he could keep her Inuyasha was just confused... Right?

***Naraku's Palace***

The red-eyed spider demon had landed with his little sweet miko in his arms bridal style, 'Mine,' She will know that, and understand that, she is young enough to learn, upon noticing that Kohaku was awaiting his  
arrival, ''Naraku-Samma, welcome back,'' He had inclined his unruly head at the boy, he has his useses and tormenting Sango and carrying out his will are the main ones; he then proceeded to carry her into his palace. She  
belonged here, with him, however a few things will have to change first her 'dress' her 'fighting' bows and arrows are decent however not practical. Some of her mannerisms, knowing that Kohaku was right by him ''Fetch me  
Kagura,'' The boy then bowed ''Hai, Naraku-Samma,'' He did as he was told.

Naraku had carried Kagome, who was still passed out, through out the place and to his room, which he would share with her, Kagome's body was getting cold- carefully, gently, he had placed her in his bed and  
he had started to tend to her wounds there were nasty gashes covering her beautiful soft flawless skin, after he was done bathing and dressing her wounds he then covered her. Reaching up and brushing some of her fallen  
hair from her face, ''Kagome, you will find saftey here with me, you will be at home here with me.'' He then put his hands up to untie the unruly black locks that he sometimes kept up, he remembered the time that Kikyo had  
once tried to take his Kagome's soul away.

His already red stare was turning hard and cold and vengeful his chisled lips sneared, in an angery action at that memory; however he was rather surprised that his Kagome had put up a great fight, causing Kikyo much pain.

He had remembered as if it were yesterday, Kagome was lured in an opening and he was watching through Kanna's mirror, if things had gotten out of hand than he would step in and rescue her, seeing his little Kagome and that undead clay pot battle Kagome managed to fight her off and hide out for awhile and two days later she had came back to see that Inuyasha had given her the cold shoulder.

Because according to Kikyo, it was Kagome that was trying to 'end' her, the hurt in his little miko's blue eyes was on the verge of too much- however Inuyasha eventually believed Kagome on the condition that she leaves Kikyo alone, that had wounded the young miko greatly.

Hearing her talk in her sleep ''Inuyasha...sit,'' He had smiled while holding up the tainted jewel shard that was almost whole, he could bewitch her with one of the tainted shards, but where will the fun be in that?

And he will make arrangements to have the most deadly and lethal dark miko come to his palace and train his soon to be mate. Reaching up with his hands again and untying his top kimono and allowing to waft onto the floor, as soon as the material had wafted onto the wooden floor- Kagome was waken up as Naraku was smiling...

-Meanwhile back with the shard gathers-

As Miroku and Sango, Shippo and the two tail cat demon, Kirarra had came back with the help of Koga and his men ''Hey dog breathe where is my Kagome?'' Come to think of it Inuyasha was acting strange, ''Hey mutt!  
I'm talking to you!'' Koga had punched him in the face hard sending the silver haired hanyo through five trees!

Koga: Now start talking, whelp, where is my Kagome!

Miroku: Come to think of it that is a good question where is Kagome?

Inuyasha: You all want to know?! Huh?! Do you? Naraku took her!

Shippo: Momma! *Cries*

Sango (Who was scooping up Shippo): How could you Inuyasha? Huh was that undead miko slut worth it!?

Koga: You are an insult to canines! Pathetic mongurel!

Miroku: I never thought that I would see the day that I would ever loose respect for you Inuyasha, and now Kagome-Samma maybe getting defiled  
by Naraku!

Sango: If anything happens to Kagome-Chan, I'll have your undead lover's head and then send yours to Sesshomaru!

With that said the crew had then turned their backs on the silver haired hanyo, who looked like he had been stabbed in the stomach, true he did deserve her words and their's; he, Inuyasha, had messed up royally all over what? The past with Kikyo, and her lies, why was he believing them?

Did he feel that much guilt over her premature death? Or was it deeper? True he cared for her alot, but he never really loved her.

First thing is first, saving Kagome!

***Naraku's Palace***

When Kagome had opened her big round blue eyes, she had felt a large and oddly warm hand caressing her face, she then happened to look up to see Naraku!

Well a shirtless Naraku staring at her, not talking to her, just staring however it felt... warm?! What the fuck was she thinking?!

(Chapter 2 done! wrking on Chapter 3 as of now I have 2 votes for Naraku, rememember voting is closed on St Patty's day! Ja ne! Rememeber read and review!)


	3. Her new home and Naraku's love bite

Mine: Chapter three:

Naraku's Point Of view

I was sitting in my room, with my sweet little miko, these foolish human servants believe me to be their Kagewaki Hitomi-Samma, so I allowed them to live in their ignorance; true I could pass for the young prince that had went missing several months ago. Her sensual large innocent blue eyes had opened slowly, does she know what she does to me?

Watching her focus her orbs to settle upon me, she looked... scared, ''I don't have any shards, please don't hurt me... I'm not Kikyo.'' I am well aware of who she is, I had cupped her face softly watching her flinched a little bit ''I know who you are, Kagome, and I also know that you have no shards of the shikon jewel,'' I stated as she sat up, she had lost a good bit of blood and can not afford to loose anymore.

''Then why am I here?'' My sweet little miko asked, with my hand still on her face, I slowly reached up with the hand that was on her face to slide it in her long soft midnight black hair, so soft alot softer than Kikyo's. I noticed that Kagome has alot of better quailites than Kikyo, and my dear little vixen my little Kagome you will forever be mine, once I take your heart- you will desire no one else but me, we were made for eachother; I noticed that she was watching my every movement carefully: I then looked into her eyes,

Kagome: Then have you brought me here? What do you want?

Myself: What I want is simple, my little miko, I want you

Kagome (wide eyed): Why do you want me?

Myself: You are a priceless woman, who hasn't any need for two timing you need to be treated like a princess and I can do that for you however evil you think I am, my sweet little miko, Kikyo goes to all time lows even for my standards.

I could see her thinking on my words...

Kagome: How do I know you are not laying a trap for me?

Myself: Never towards you, those other jokers hai, but ney never you...

My fingers still locked with my Kagome's soft black locks our eyes locked, does she know how perfect that she is? Oh yes my little angel you are, your scent everything, I even love the way that you defy me. I watched as she bit her lower lip, testing my will at this point will not assisst matters right now, her eyes look as if she would start crying at any second, a knock at my bedroom door had brought our stares any from eachother.

Upon noticing my Kagome's expression, Kagura that fan weilding whench if I did not have need of her then I would've killed her long time ago, ''Naraku-Samma, you sent for me?''

When my incarnation had turned from closing the door:

Kagura: You?!

Kagome: Kagura!

I noticed that my little miko was starting to swirl with energy her auroas and scent was confirming what I was seeing...

Kagura (Raising her fan): Time to pay you back... Dance of...

I had heard enough, I then squeezed my hand and my errand girl had fallen to the ground on her knees cluctching at her chest, Kagome had widened her eyes in disbelief and in surprise!

Myself: Now Kagura, before your little episode, Kagome is here, that will be all you need to know, make sure that you see to her comforts, or...

I then squeezed my hand again to prove a point, Kagome was speechless, with my other hand that was clasped in a lock of my miko's hair, I then turned my attention back to my disobediant incarnation

Myself: Now as of tomorrow you will go and preapre her a bath and a wardrobe,

Truthfully I was half wanting Kagura to snap back at me, however she did not...

Kagura: What colors, Naraku-Samma?

Oh I love to torment her...

Myself: Blacks, reds, purples,

I noticed that Kagome was too much in shock and fear to say anything, after I told Kagura to get out of my site for the rest of the day and until she had carried out her task; leaving myself and my little dark haired pale skinned miko alone.

Oh Kagome you are the only one I can honestly say that is safe with me, to show her, I then placed my other hand onto her other side of her face and I leaned forward she looked shocked.

As I lifted her right wrist up to my mouth to inhale more of her musky jasmine/ vanilla scent, that scent will drive me mad, I then felt one of my claws lenghten as were my fangs, my other hand that was in her hair had slid down  
around her waist holding her to me.

My fangs were brushing at her smooth wrist, and then I plunged them into the soft wrist that was opened for my assault hearing her gasp and try to wiggle out of my hold, and whimper as she was attempting to remove her wrist from my mouth; so sweet hot - I couldn't get enough I could drink her blood forever.

But I know that once again that my Kagome, is a small woman and mortal... my mate to be you will not be a weak ninjen anymore, I then pulled myself unwillingly away from the sweetness, that was my Kagome's blood;  
I was replacing my fangs with my tongue soothing and healing the wound.

Watching her blue eyes become a dark shade of the color and heavy lidded, she was starting to pant and whimper during most of the experience, she was still in my embrace where she should be- all I need is to show her that  
there is more to me then meets the eye.

I then closed my eyes and I laid a kiss onto her soft pink lips that were now red with her blood, then I kissed her forehead mine... you are mine now... mine forever ...

(Chapter 3 done! ok... the votes so far as follows 2 votes for Naraku, one for Sesshomaru, keep the voting coming in! read and review and my other stories will be up asap!)


	4. Cuddling and Rivals

mine: Chapter 4:

*No ones Point Of View*

The Shikon No Tamma hunters were discussing their battle straigtey, as to how to get Kagome back and given the silver haired hanyo some death stares and others were giving him the cold shoulder.

Sango was plotting his early death, not that he really blamed her, he didn't really 'like' himself right now, he- Inuyasha had once again harmed Kagome and now she's now in the hands of the most evil sadistic bastard that he had even faced, Naraku. Kami-Samma only knew what he was doing to her 'Please be okay, Kagome, gomen... I'm coming for you!'

Inuyasha had prayed for the first time in years.

No one talked to him for the remainder of the day, which was expected, sighing to himself if only he had gone through the well to pick up Kagome in the first place, this wouldn't be happening. Deep down Inuyasha had wished that it was all a nightmare and Kagome would come through that door at any second, however the silver haired hanyo knew better; the reality is this he messed up, his fault, he felt tears form in his eyes.

Kagome, so innocent and pure Naraku would taint every part of her or kill her whichever would come first, and if that were to happen Inuyasha would never be able to go on with his life.

He had leapt off to be alone for awhile, sitting on a tree branch, silent tears were falling from his face he made a vow to himself to the heavens to Kami-Samma, he would always be by Kagome's side and never leaving her for anything for anyone not even for Kikyo no matter what she does or says.

With that in mind, he was planning on finding a way to search for Naraku and his wearabouts and save Kagome; as he was thinking on a plan as to where to look because Naraku's scent had completely vanished.

Inuyasha looking up at the heavens: I'm coming Kagome, just hang in there abit longer... I promise you my love...  
I will never leave you alone, Kagome once I have you back, I promise you Kikyo will be out of the picture.  
And I will be by yourside, you will be my mate, my bride... mine...

Little did he know that someone was being watched...

:Naraku's Hideout:

Thunder and lighting were crashing down around his manner, signaling for a rain storm, he loved the rain, as did his little miko sitting a couple of inches away from her and watching Inuyasha through Kanna's mirror, ''So you think, baka...'' He muttered darkly grinning, all he needed to do was have one more blood exchange with her during mating, and there will be no way to undo it! Kagome will belong to him as long as he lived, which will be forever; then he will make Inuyasha suffer before giving him death. Kanna continued to show what her master wanted to see, ''That will be all Kanna,'' He had said while he had clasped Kagome's wrist that he had bitten before, as Kanna left shutting the door behind her, he had noticed that the mark he had placed on her forehead was in the shape of a small black spider- a black widow.

Removing his hand from her wrist and saw that, where he had bit her, and noticed that there was the same mark where his fangs were the small black window spider mark, he smiled to himself. Then the sky had opened and thunder and lighting could be heard and sought; he then observed his little firey miko's hair was becoming about as long as his: even more beautiful than Kikyo's.

Naraku had noticed that she was getting cold, still shirtless, he then crawled in bed with her engulfing her in his strong arms. Oh how she would react, he pondered and pondered with his trade mark grin; he- Naraku- was a rare breed of a  
spider youkai, he was a vampuric spider youkai.

He being a spider youkai, can able him to go out in the sun for periods at a time, and the moment she would have his blood in an exchange and staked a claim on her body then and only then Kagome and everyone  
will know the claim would not be challenged at all; Naraku held back a chuckle that was low in his chest. He would wait, he was paitent, he could 'convince' her that he wasn't all that bad, point of fact it was taken all of his will  
power not to ravish her, but that will come in time.

Maybe he would claim her infront of Inuyasha probably just to be a bastard, break him, it will break him alright to his heart's core, to have his little miko cry out his name in complete pleasure; the look of pain on Inuyasha's face will bring him extreme extacy- the silver haired hanyo may even cry.

Just then he had a thought, he would send Kagura to inform Inuyasha that Kagome has been marked and soon her soul and heart will belong to he, Naraku the Spider Vampuric Youkai, watching Kagome unconiously  
nuzzle into his chest and mumble something that he couldn't catch- but still observing the way that her body had fit into his, and the marks... the marks will prove a couple of purposes, one he could read her mind, two he will  
be connected to her in everyway, three it will protect her, and finally it will be known to all youkai and hanyo and ninjen that she is spoken for.

'Kagome, my sweet little angel, there will be nowhere for you to run or hide,' He thought to himself, as he laid the way that he was with her, he could go for long periods at a time without sleep; however thinking on how and  
how many times that he and Kagome will make their offsprings. Reaching up and touching her hair, ''Soft and perfect,'' He had whispered into her temple...

====Enter Sesshomaru-Samma====

The taiyoukai was on his journey to destory Naraku, Sesshomaru's outter appearance is Sesshomaru appears as handsome and frail-looking at the same time, appearing as a tall and slender young man. He has fair skin with pointy ears, yellow eyes, slit pupils, and waist-length white hair with short bangs. He has a crescent moon on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs, two stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. When he uses his Dakkoso three stripes appear on his wrists.

His traditional kimono was Sesshomaru's armor includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. When damaged, the armor automatically regenerates itself using youkai.

Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a decided Chinese influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and obi. His kimono is mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he is of royal birth.

He wears sashinuki hakama which are gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. On his right shoulder is his mokomoko-sama: the fur and tail of his true form which  
he retains in his humanoid form.

By his side, always, there was his annoying toad youkai, Jaken, and his ninjen ward Rin, and the two headed dragon steed, Ah Un, he was walking towards the village called Edo, where the miko called Kagome, was sort of from. For some odd reason she was plaguing his thoughts and his dreams, why? True Kagome was very rare and beautiful, long black hair, beautiful large blue eyes, sweet rosey cheeks; perfect legs... But he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right...

Rin wanted to go to Edo to thank Kagome for caring for Rin when the child was sick, and he wanted to speak to the miko as well *Our miko...* He had clentched his fangs tightenly that beast of his damn him...

+++++ Enter Bankotsu+++++

It's hard to judge by looks alone, but Bankotsu is the leader of the Shichinin-tai, and the most powerful. His weapon of choice is an enormous halberd named Banryu. Although he is the youngest of the seven men  
at just seventeen years old, he appears to have a good handle on things and keeps his army organized and efficient. He tends to be carefree and laid back outside of battle, and has a generally optimistic attitude towards life.  
In the anime he reveals his philosophy of life and death, declaring that he does not believe in an afterlife (implying he was sent to limbo in his first death) and that we should enjoy our lives while we can. He may be naive, but more  
likely he is just too generous and trusting, believing that his "family" would never try to harm or betray him. He is forgiving towards his friends, but not so much towards his enemies.

His outter appearance consists of Bankotsu is a lean-muscled young man due to years of training. He has a tattoo of a four-pointed star on his forehead and is generally very handsome. His eyes are a dark shade of cobalt and has tanned skin. He also bears a resemblance with Hiten, from the thunder brothers,  
he wears a white pair of hakamas with a white haori that only has a blue patch on his shoulder. He also wears a type of iron armor over these clothes along with a shoulder guard attached. This is attached to the rest of the armor by a strip of red cloth. The armor is tied at the waist with a red obi or sash,  
his armor has a purple fern like pattern on it. He does not wear shoes, instead he has the traditional ninja footwear. Along with that he wears black gloves that are held in place by his middle fingers.

And always by his side an effeminate mercinary by the name of Jakotsu, who has a major obession with the silver haired hanyo by the name of Inuyasha, ''Oh Jakotsu,'' Bankotsu said, as the effeminate one looked over at him, ''Yeah,'' ''I think that I have a way to woo the little miko called Kagome...'' Suikotsu, who  
was quiet and travelling on the otherside of Jakostu; ''What if she does not feel the same way, brother?'' The leader of the Shichinin-tai, band of seven, just smiled ''I claimed Kagome from the first moment that I saw her.'' He said as they continued on to Edo... (Kagome, will be mine!)

(- With Koga-)

The young wolf demon prince had finally sat down after punching ten trees and screaming his pain; he had excused himself politely and went to go blow off some steam before he did anything that he might regret... Tilting his head up to the skies ''Kami-Samma, I beg of you keep my Kagome safe,'' He then bent his head again; his mate his miko  
his Kagome... Had Naraku done enough? Noooo, he had to be a coward and abduct Kagome, why?

''Kagome, when I save you, I will take you back to my den so that I know that you will be safe- you are mine!'' He then howled at the sky in a mornful lost...

(Chapter 4 done... remember rake in those votes because the poles are going to be closed on St. Patty's day, also I will consider doing a harem with those hot men *Drools* But it may be one of those men that were listed in chapter 1... Read and Review!) 


	5. Kagome's Thoughts and Changes

mine: Chapter 5

{Kagome's Point Of View}

I had woken up about noon, 'What the hell had happened?' I had thought to myself as I was sitting up, and looking around the large and lavish dark room. Holding my slowly pounding head, 'Hold the phone! I remember I was on my way to Edo for Inuyasha to escort me back to the village, and I- I saw him with Kikyo?! And then N-Naraku came and...' I shook my pounding head hard til it hurt more, ''Ohhhhn my head,'' I muttered as I was slowly getting up.

Finally my head had stopped pounding, 'Arigato, Kami-Samma for small comforts,' I mentally thanked the heavens, and carefully and slowly starting to get up, when I pulled the blanket back I noticed that my scraps were healed? ''Maybe I can escape real fast...'' I had said out loud, as soon as I got off of the bed and went slowly and shakenly to the door, however as soon as my hands had touched the door, I had fallen onto the floor holding my wrist that Naraku  
had bitten lastnight. It had felt like it was going to burn off, breathing deeply to try to soothe it I tried to rub it, however it didn't work; what the hell did he do to me?

The memory, that sheer memory of his warm, sinister, yet warm mouth upon my wrist and drinking my blood it was exciting if yet erotic... 'What the fuck am I saying?!'

Upon hearing the door open I had noticed it was Kagura and Kohaku I thogught that I had sensed a jewel shard, my best friend's little brother, he went to me while I kept a very watchful eye on Kagura,''Kagome-Samma, are you alright?'' the boy had asked with great conern, seeing Kagura walk up to me and help me up, if not too roughly, ''Careful with Kagome-Samma, Kagura-San, Naraku-Samma will have your heart!''She glared at the boy, does he not know that he is just a puppet for Naraku's use? And why did he go to all this trouble to bring this Kikyo reject here? True this girl dresses odd, almost indecent, however she must respect her power.

Wasn't until recently that Kagura had discovered that Sesshomaru had felt nothing for the wind witch of Naraku's flesh, overheard a conversation with the taiyoukai and myself and he indicated to me that he wants to be more then just 'friends' however he would give me time to think about it. And to be honest with myself, I sort of wanted to consider it, even before he had met his kawai innocent child ward, deep down I wanted him. I, however, thought that he wouldn't want to 'sully' himself with a filthy ninjen like me- but when he had asked politely if he could have a word with me; I was shocked to find out and that he would give me all the time in the world...

'Sesshomaru-Samma, The Killing Perfection, the elder son of Inu Papa or Inu No Taisho, the many names of the Great Dog General were endless,' I was completely unware of Kagura pratically carrying me to the bathing rooms, I happened to notice that I was in the most lavish, massive bathing room ever! Looking around in quiet awe, it was almost serene, dispite me being here, I noticed that it was only Kagura and myself in the room ''Where is Kohaku?'' I asked, ''He wanted to wait outside of the room to give you some privacy,'' She had informed me while handing me a  
black and purple kimono.

As she then went to leave, she had turned to look at me from over her shoulder, ''If you require anything at all, call upon myself or one of the servants we or they will attend you... Kagome-Samma,'' She had bit my 'formal' name out like she was chewing on one of Naraku's poisionus bees, ''It's just Kagome,'' Fully turning around to look at me ''Naraku-Samma, he has instructed me to call you, by your true title, Kagome-Samma...'' With a mock bow, she had left the room.

'What a bitch, as usual...' I had thought to myself, as I started to slowly undress while looking around and taking everything in, there were red and black roses and waterfalls and stones as far as the eye could see. If I didn't know any better I would think that I was back outside and in the wild, with my head down, my hands had reached up to untie my corseted black dress; I then noticed that I have a small shape of something on my wrist, I can't really make it out, it was right where his fangs were?!

Shakening it off, I really need to go for a comfortable dip in the springs- preferably cold water! Like her life wasn't crazy enough, the Shikon No Tama, the jewel of four souls, the bone eaters well- All of it was very confusing. I sighed to myself and got in the cool water, it felt great on my skin waking me up, and yet placing me at ease; 'Why me?' I thought as I was swiming under water, surprisengly enough, the cool springs were every deep enough to swim in- boy am I glad that I had taken swim classes...

As I was surfacing, I couldn't help but to shake the feeling that I was being watched somehow, by someone, but where and how and who? And why would they watch me? I am not the 'beauty' that Kikyo was, I am just me, Kagome, could that have been enough for you Inuyasha? Does he really hate me that much to hurt me like this? The least that he could do was have 'some' consideration for my feelings, if he did I wouldn't have to 's word' him all the time and to be fare, he does deserve a good bit of them.

''I bet that he's at Kikyo's lap like a little puppy wanting attention, that baka!'' I muttered to myself as I surfaced and got out and went to dry off, after I was dry I then went to get the kimono that Kagura had given me,  
it was made of silk?! it was beautiful, having the kimono close to my naked person, I then walked over to put it on I happened to walk by a full lenght mirror to look at myself I don't look all 'that' bad! Full breasts, a flat stomach  
lean hips, and a pulse.

I sighed and then looked at myself again, my hair was about as long as Narak's now? At about to my middle part of my hair there was a slight wave; And it's soft... well softer than it naturally was, and my eyes were not blue anymore, they were now... purple?!

'Wow,' That's all I could muster, my head went down to the kimono in my arms, as I put it on, I looked over in the mirror and saw that it was mainly purple with a black window spider on the back, 'He has a thing for spiders,'  
I thought to myself while I tied the black sash that went with it; I decided to leave my hair half up and half down, I looked pretty good. At that moment I saw Kohaku, with a pair of balck sandals, similar to the ones that I had on yesterday- however they tied up around my calves and they had a slight heel they fit perfectly!

''Naraku-Samma requests your presence at breakfast, Kagome-Samma.'' I thanked him and I followed him to the dinning hall...

Maybe I'll get some answers... As we walked down the large hallway to the dinning hall my thoughts were going from yesterday with both Inuyasha and Kikyo to Sesshomaru, to strangely Bankotsu he's cute and handsome in  
a lethal way- in a naive kind of way. Then my thoughts had shifted to Koga, my good friend the one that I could count on... damnit my heads is going to explode!

As the dinning hall's large doors had opened there was only Naraku there waiting for us, with an apprehstive grin on his face something tells me that he really likes the kimono,

''Good morning Kagome,'' He had said smoothgly...

(End of Chapter 5 This chapter was primarly about Kagome and her puzzling thoughts and feelings, read and review remember get those votes in and maybe I'll have an alternate ending for this story for this fic!) 


	6. The Dark Miko, Sora and Kagome's turn

mine:

(Disclaimer: See Chapter1, again in the Chapter 5, I had made it primairly about Kagome and what were conflicting thoughts were- and this may have one or two alternate endings lastly I think it's gonna be mainly about Naraku and Kagome...and Kagome's final battle with Kikyo, and to all Kikyo lovers gomen, but she gives off the wicked witch persona well. Anyway Voting maybe extending from St Patty's Day til probably the 29th of this month dear readers. And I'm deeply considering making this chapter a lime, between Naraku and Kagome, and somehow having Inuyasha and those that love her in the fedual world! Happy reading!)

Naraku and Kagome's Chapter (Naraku's Point of View)

I had watched her, my Kagome, enter the dinning hall wearing that purple and black silken kimono that I had made for her it had fit her perfectly, she was with my boy servant, Kohaku that boy has his uses, unlike Kagura who defys me at every turn. I stood up and walked over one or two steps to my left, and held out a chair for her- she had eyed me warily, understandable, ''Sit down my miko, I know that you are hungry,''I could smell her hunger from the bathing room, however oddly enough I can not read her mind yet, I was supposed to hmmm I wonder, I should bite deeper and refrain from giving her my blood until mating.

I hid a smirk as she slowly and reluctantly sat down, while biting her lip, again must you test my will my little angel. I then told Kohaku to go to the kitchens and get something to eat, he bowed while thaking me and left, leaving my soon  
to be queen and myself.

I looked over at the top of her head with mild interest, mind you all I was still standing by herside it feels so right, seeing her slowly turn her head up to meet my eyes, the changes that I had instilled within her have  
taken affect alot sooner than I thought. My little Kagome's hair was alot longer and alot healthier looking than Kikyo's, my miko's eyes are now purple rather than their original hue of blue- even though I like either. I startled her  
alittle by placing my hand onto her shoulder, ''I trust everything is to your liking?'' Seeing her eys still locked with mine and her bottom lip still in her teeth, it is taking all of my will her love, do not force me to ravish you on this table;  
she then had taken her lip from her teeth,

Kagome: Y-Yes,

Myself: I will not harm you, Kagome,

Kagome: I thought that you were obessed with Kikyo,

Myself: I admit I was, however you interest me more, as I explained everything to you lastnight, my miko.

Kagome: Am I a prisoiner here?

Myself: You may roam, my sweet, with me, I keep what is mine.

Kagome (Thinking I gotta keep him talking): Why do you think that I am yours?

Myself: Kagome, you were born for me,

Kagome: ...

With those six words, they had stunned her into silence blinking slowly with her sweet little mouth opened, ''Now eat, my dear, because I will personally take you for a tour of the palace, now eat.'' With the wave of my hand, her  
empty plate was filled with fruits and eggs, Kagome even though you are very beautiful you will gain five pounds. She is too skinny, I will have you at a healthy weight, Inuyasha has not been taking care of your needs I however will, I saw that she was hesitating ''I did not poision it my mate...'' I wanted her to say something to me ''If I don't comply are you going to kill me?'' I could tell that she was trying to fight off her hunger, oh my little Kagome you are trying to act so strong and attempting to defy me; oh I do think it is rather adorable.

However 'adorable' that I think that it is, Kagome your health will always come first and your saftey if I have to lock you in my room I will, seeing her reluctantly eat, it is doing my beast good seeing my mate obey me- well if not will all change, I then noticed that she was trying not to enjoy the food hide it all you want my little miko I can tell by her scent the food was nurishing her body; I know that she doesn't want to admit it, Kagome my little sweet angel you have alot of proud don't you?

Probably travelling with that brash and brainless Inuyasha too much and that 'holy' monk, and the vengeful demon slayer, the litte foxkit- he was like her son, hmm gives me an idea- rather cliche I will earn her trust and have her turn on Inuyasha: I'm not going to have her sully her hands.

First after you eat Kagome I will escort you around the palace, then your dark miko lessons, after she was done, I had gotten back up and walked the two steps slowly to her. I then heard her heart started to beat faster and faster- oh my dear precious miko, my hands will never be raised to you. I held my extended palm out infront of her face, ''I will not harm you, my little miko.'' If I have to use my mind control, she had looked back up at me, I saw her reluctantly take my outstretched hand as I helped her up from her seat; I gave her my arm as we left the dinning hall.

I noticed that her head was down, looking at her feet, does she really fear me that much, I was trying not to notice that she was noticing my kimono, it my casual black silken one with a matching purple vest of the same material. It felt so right her by me, she was looking around and seeing Kohaku sitting on the grass, the boy looked up and noticed us and he bowed his head. I noticed his actions and inclined my head back in return, ''He gets lonely,'' I said as we continued walking, she noticed a beautiful lavish garden within another, there were red roses and black roses and some purple.

Surrounding my multiple gardens were willow trees and sakura no hana, with soothing waters spread out and around, ''It's peaceful isn't it?'' As we stopped walking so that she can look at the beauty around us, I had wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear, ''I find it relaxing,'' I began to sniff her throat slightly ~ Mate,~ My beast would have to be sated for a time after I had taken abit of her blood and being this close to her; I was feeling her trembling form, I don't know if she knew how much that she was encouraging me by her moving against me even in small tremors. Placing my lips against her ear, ''Do you think that Kohaku needs a playmate his age? Or even a motherly figure?'' That made her heart rate go up, harder and faster more so than normal.

''As I said, my sweet little miko, do not fear me I wish you meet someone...'' Reaching to her hand and taking her further down the oustide hallway in my manner, as we got to the last door on the right; I then guided her in and followed, inside the large room was a tall woman with pale skin and purple wavy hair to her waist.

True this woman infront of us was a beauty, she blinked her cold grey stare upon us- her purple lips were pursed and closed. Her kimono was black and purple and sleeveless, almost as similar as Tsubaki, however more sinister, on her back was a purple jeweled sword ''Naraku, my old friend, you are as always early,'' Her silken velvet voice had annouced my name, ''Sora, this is my intended Kagome-Samma, you will teach her everything that you know as of today.'' Sora had blinked her head to my Kagome's direction and walked towards her; my little miko's breathing was becoming labored and uneven just by slightly.

Sora's hand went up to Kagome's forehead, a red light then spread throughout her body, then it had turned purple...

Sora: Hmm, very interesting, Naraku her powers are very astounding, however she is not fully schooled nowhere near by a long shot... *Tsk* such potential, and strenght  
I will train you, Kagome- tell me what training have you recieved?

Kagome: N-not much, Inuyasha said I shouldn't c-cause it would hurt Kikyo's feelings...

Sora: Kikyo, you say?

Kagome: Hai, So-Sora, you know her?

Sora: Know her? She scared my sister Tsubaki, and her my sister's behavior I deeply apologize...

Kagome: But, I- promised Inuyasha...

Myself: He promised you, and he is allowed to break your trust, my miko, Sora train her in the dark miko arts...

Sora: I will need a week, Naraku, Kagome do you have any weapon knowledge?

Kagome: I am rather good with a bow and arrow, and I know lots of herbs and healing methods, I rival 'hollier than tho' Kikyo in that.

Sora: Good, I will teach sword play, they are much better to handle than bows and arrows...

'So Kagome is jealous of Kikyo, ie she is not, my sweet little miko, you have nothing to be jealous about,' I clasped my hand onto her shoulder ''I will be back later today for lunch Kagome,'' I then leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek, ''I will see you later,'' I promised her  
again, as was getting ready to slip out...

Kagome: Naraku, wait!

I then stopped to see her walk up to me and I looked at her somewhat confused, until she had wrapped her arms around me and laid a kiss onto my cheek... I then smiled and slipped out...

(Chapter 6 down, I will be extending the contest cuz of me getting busy and interrupted and having bad writter's block, remember read and review! so far I have 5 votes for a harem, 4 votes for Naraku, 1 vote for fluff chan keep those votes coming!) 


	7. Kikyo's cameo, Exchange, new feelings?

mine:

(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, this chapter is going to be the same day, its gonna cut back to the jewel shard hunting group and the males that wanna be with Kagome,  
this will have voilence and an appearance by Kagura, and things will get interesting!)

Meanwhile with the shard hunters no ones' point of view

Miroku, Koga, Sango Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha who no one was really talking to; he really couldn't blame them, the silver haired hanyo in question didn't sleep well-his thoughts were on Kagome. All night he was hoping and praying that it was all a very bad dream, as they were travelling East, but he knew that it wasn't, sighing to himself as a  
familar scent had wafted to his nose he knew that the puny wolf, Koga would've smelled it.

Inuyasha had turned his head to see, his elder have brother Sesshomaru, he rolled his eyes to show his annoyance he wasn't in the mood to deal to him! As the young ningen ward of the taiyoukai had ran through to the group, she then was looking around while blinking ''Sango-Chan! Where's Kagome-chan? Sango-Chan?'' As the little girl ran up to the demon slayer woman and hugged her.

Those that knew what had happened to Kagome, didn't know how to break it to the little girl, until they had heard ''Rin you ignorant child! Sesshomaru-Samma will have my head if something were to happen to you!'' The little annoying toad youkai screamed annoyingly as he then showed himself,

Miroku: Speaking of where is Sesshomaru-Samma?

(As if on cue the inu taiyoukai had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere from their left)

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru is here, now where is the young miko This Sesshomaru wishes to speak to her?

Shippo (crying as he walked infront of the taiyoukai): N-Naraku took my momma, it's all Inuyasha's fault baka!

Sesshomaru looked pissed, and that was putting things as mild as possible, Rin started to cry Sango tightened her hug on the child; the woman was trying to soothe the girl however it would seem that Kagome had that skill. All had sensed something for the humans, the youkai and hanyo smelled it, the wind was changing rather sudden- the sky was growing really dark, all had taken their battle stances, while the children had hidden somewhere safe, though the children were able to watch and hear the action.

There about five feet from them was Kagura, ''Yo...'' Koga growled, Inuyasha drew our his sword, Miroku had prepared his staff, ''Kagura, where is Kagome-Samma!'' The monk had screamed ''Oh monk, mina you wish to know? hai, I will tell you, Naraku-Samma has been very friendly to your dear Kagome; and to show her how much she means to my master- he had given her a little love bite, lastnight...'' The silver haired taiyoukai looked more annoyed and pissed, and did everyone else ''This Sesshomaru never thought that he would see the day Naraku would rape This Sesshomaru's miko, rather pathetic...'' While reaching for his Tokiijin.

Kagura laughed, ''How predictable! My master has plans on making your little Kagome his queen; wait til her next heat cycle!'' Inuyasha was growling as were Koga and Sesshomaru,

Koga: Bad enough that you and that coward Naraku had slaughtered my friends and kin, and now he has taken my woman!

The young wolven prince was going to use the shards in his legs to better his chances in the fight he was going to do with Kagura, until ''Baka wolf and company! Naraku-Samma gets what he wants, and he wanted me to give you a message Inuyasha, you can have Kikyo. While Naraku-Samma has his earthly pleasures with Kagome!'' Inuyasha's eyes were glowing a violent red, even with his sword's sheath, and the sword itsself couldn't have prevented it!

Sesshomaru was torn between getting information out of Naraku's little errand girl, or controlling his hanyo younger brother, since the taiyoukai in question was the only one that was strong enough to do it; no not even the young wolf prince, Koga.

True the wolf was fast, cause of the shards, however Sesshomaru knew his brother's demon and normal attacks through and through- and if there was any truth to what Kagura was saying about Naraku and about Kagome then there wasn't much time; they all needed to act fast! Then there was the 'Kikyo' factor, what were the undead miko's  
secrets? Truthfully he never thought that Kagome looked anything like that undead thing, the young western lord thought that she was much more breath taking even in that very short and improper kimono that she was always wearing and now who knows what that lowly spider hanyo Naraku was doing to Kagome even as this pointless conversation carries on and on!

'This has to be a bad nightmare, mate be safe!' Sesshomaru was actually praying (Mate, needs us! Mate you left mate in the hands of the incapable half breed!) Damn animal, he shoul've taken Kagome with him- there would be alot of time to kick around Inuyasha soon. Now first thing is first Kagura, withdrawing his tokijin and pointing it at the fan demon ''Now you give this messge to that dirty lowly spider hanyo, whench, this Sesshomaru will say this only once and will not repeat himself. If one hair has been touched on Kagome's head, This Sesshomaru will hunt you and him down and make both of you pay for what he has done to his miko!'' The taiyoukai had announced poessessively as he glared at Kagura with such malice and such hate.

Now Kagura looked shocked and pissed, how dare that little whench Kagome take what belonged to Kagura?! Sesshomaru was Kagura's ''No Sesshomaru you are mine!'' The wind incarnation had said while raising her  
fan weapon in the air, ''Heh... You pressume too much weakling... A cold day in hell before this Sesshomaru belongs to you whench.'' That had pissed Kagura off, before she could reach for one of her feathers in her hair to take off...

Bankotsu: DRAGON THUNDER!

Kagura had dodged just in time to see what of left of the Band Of Seven and consisted of Bankostu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu, the three newly arrived individuals were eyeing the opposition- well the other three anyway- The leader  
of the band of seven looked around with his companion.

The massive sword Banryu, as always, was draped over his shoulder and he focused his colbot eyes visually swept them over the people- if he had heard right then Naraku is a dead man- Bankostu had taken a couple of steps forward with his two brothers on tow,

Bankostu: Well half breed, I never thought that a clay pot would cost you a goddess, my goddess,

Inuyasha: Bankostu I'm not in the damn mood for your shit!

Jakostu: Oh, Inuyasha, you grow more kawi everytime that I see you!

Inuyasha (raising his sword at the effeminate mercinary): Keep the fuck away from me freak!

Bankostu: Jakotsu behave yourself, Kagura if you speak the truth then Naraku has just marked himself for death!

The young Band of Seven Leader had declared rather venomously while holding up his large Banryu towards the fan woman of Naraku's flesh so to speak, and pointing it to Inuyasha; ''Worthless half blood, if my miko Goddess is defiled in anyway I will hack your damn head off and give it to Jakotsu, if any of you get in my way I'll kill you! And you Kagura deliver a message, tell Naraku that he's a dead man, now that my brothers and I are now immortal, with or without the shikon no tamma shards- we just have for our own fun... And I was coming to collect my goddess but now I can see that these boys and a spoiled prince believe that she belongs with either of them; it's nice living in dream world eh?'' Bankotsu had added with his trademark smirk, while watching the looks on their faces with a known signal only to his most trusted family the young leader had noticed that they were going to attack them and without anyone knowing Kagura had escaped.

Bankotsu and his brothers were locked in battle, for what seemed like forever, Jakotsu and Suikotsu were battling the monk and the demon slayer and the wolf prince; the taiyoukai and Inuyasha had placed their differences on hold for awhile to take care of Bankotsu.

-Meanwhile with Kagome and Sora-

Sora had to admit to herself that Kagome had much will to learn, and skill however it was always degrated and demoralized and abused because of Kikyo's little tantrums- Sora smiled to herself, as Kagome was practing her stances and fighting. This 'Kagome' that her friend Naraku had his eye on for quite sometime- there was something about her that had made her one of the best students that ever graced her persence. Kagome happened to look over at Sora, the girl was covered in sweat and breathing heavy, ''Kagome, take a rest, come'' The elder dark miko had instructed her, while motioning for her to sit with her and have some water; to which Kagome had gladly accepted the idea of a break- the girl was training all day without one. Sora had handed her some cool water, ''Relax for a bit, you are doing very well for a novace, I must say I am rather impressed.'' The dark miko had told her student while she was taking a sip of the nice cold water that one of the servants had provided a couple of moments ago.

Everything was so relaxing until Kagome had sensed something, the girl had started to look around slowly, Sora looked at the girl out of the corner of her eye, Kagome was acting strangely ''What is it, pupil?'' Kagome had set her cup down and looked around again even slower, she was making sure of something; Kagome had made eye contact with Sora again ''Did you just sense something, Sora-San?'' Now the dark miko was on high alert, ''Follow me, and grab your sword,'' Once again Kagome did was she was told, they had left the training room, and wandered  
just a few steps out of the door, until Kagome had gasped ''Look out!'' The young girl had screamed while pushing her mistress out of the way of the arrow!

After the blast had occured, Kagome had looked up ''Kikyo?!'' There she was, the undead miko that costed her so much and over what? The clay potted woman had stared at her 'reincarnation' with bitterness and hatered...

Kikyo: I see that you have changed your form, copy, how pathetic...

Kagome: Can you ever leave me alone?

Kikyo: I will leave you alone once I have my soul back and no one will stop me, and Inuyasha's and his life will be mine.

Kagome: And what makes you think that I will be 'generous' as to let you have it?

Kikyo: Easy, I was almost successful in doing so, I can overpower you again and just lie to Inuyasha...

With those words said, Kagome looked over to her right and noticed that her mentor was being bounded by Kikyo's soul gathering demons, Kagome had held up her sword then burried it in the earth- she was seriously going to do this and the sick thing was that she will enjoy it.

As the two had gotten into their stances, without knowing that a certain young male demon slayer was watching this and he knew to report to his master right away, and that the boy did!

Both Kagome and Kikyo were dodging eachother's attacks, and Kikyo was the definante agresser, Kagome was allowing her own power to aid her purple energy had met Kikyo's dark maliced filled blue! *Clash, Clash!* went their powers, the more that they were clashing the more that their rekis were growing and glowing at dangerous rates; somehow Kikyo had gotten the upper hand and blasted Kagome on the ground by blinding her! Kagome thrashed around wildly screaming in pain, trying to grab anything that she could; Sora's powers were somehow being drained; Kikyo was slowly walking over to the blinded girl- reaching up to place her cold dead hands on Kagome's neck ''I do believe that you have something that belongs to me,'' Kikyo had said rather cocky manner.

Things were going Kikyo's way until, she had felt her should start to turn into dust and then start to bleed she then had looked up and saw Naraku?!

There just behind the women was the boy servant and Naraku, and the spider hanyo had Kikyo's blood on his hands for the second time, Kikyo looked shocked she had thought that because he still posessed Onigumo's heart that he would never raise a hand to the undead miko.

And that had proven her theory dead wrong; Kohaku had depatched most of the undead woman's soul gathers, ''Kohaku,'' Sora whispered ''Sora-Samma?'' The boy had noticed that Sora wasn't getting up ''Kohaku there are binding sutras on me removed them, I will show you where they are at.'' Kohaku did what he was told, as Kikyo somehow had made her escape- leaving Kagome blinded and whimpering on the ground.

Naraku's red eyes softed slightly, well from the blood lust color that they were when his servant Kohaku had ran into his room and told him what was happening, the red eyed man had ran like a bat out of hell! And now seeing his intended, whimpering like this on the ground trying to heal herself however to no good result, what was it that Kikyo had used to blind his Kagome with?

He had noticed that both Kohaku and the now moble Sora looking at him, as he bent down and picked up Kagome in his strong arms- and slowly turned around and walked away from them to his room- those two they knew that look, it was like a quiet strom was brewing, and that look was telling them not to follow at all- his beast was in control!

When the two had reached their room, Kagome had stopped whimpering seemingly fast, she felt his anger and his beast she could sense it and it wasn't pretty; Naraku was seening beyond red and that was no pun intended. Seening Kikyo blind his Kagome and watching his little miko fall onto the ground and his friend of a long time, Sora being bound somehow- Kikyo had crossed the line! Laying her down onto the bed, and sitting by her while gathering her closer in his lap so that her head was pillowed onto his shoulder; he then started to open his top half of his kimono, which wasn't really hard to do with his little Kagome in his lap.

With one of his claws lengthing and slicing open on his chest just over his heart, placing his index finger to the cut so that some of his blood would seem onto his finger and placing the blood onto her eyes, watching them heal instantly- he then smiled to himself softly Naraku knew that her sight would be back by tomorrow. The spider youkai/ vampire then decided to make their bond abit stronger, so he then placed he head at the still opened wound on his chest and 'notioned' her to drink to strenghten her power more, Naraku felt his miko compely- to him this was very  
erotic- he had shut his red eyes and raised his head up to the celing.

Naraku was surpressing the urge to make the ultimate step and it was taking every inch of his willpower to fight 'him' and his inner vampire, she needed time to train to get to know him, once her scent turned from weak to ok he then placed into a sleep so that his blood could heal her.

As he then laid her down and covered her up, and sealed the wound on his chest he then laid down with her- Naraku then made a vow that he would be by herside and seeing her like that not only his blood boil but his 'inner' beast was crying out in pain closing his eyes slightly...

(Writer's note, I made the three remaining members of the band of seven immortal for a reason, and that will come later! read and review! I'll try to get the rest up asap! Oh i've decided to extend the voting until April, or i'll just alternate endings...)


End file.
